SUMMARY There is an urgent need to understand the diverse mechanisms of cardiac arrhythmias that lead to sudden death and stroke, which remain major health concerns and place more than 10 million Americans at risk. The 2017 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Cardiac Arrhythmia Mechanisms, ?The New Basics: Model Systems, Emerging Technologies and Precision Medicine? addresses this need by emphasizing the importance of basic science discovery, the power of model systems and the new technologies that ultimately enable patient-specific, mechanistic approaches to disease diagnosis and treatment. The long-term objective of this meeting is to provide a forum for investigators ? junior, mid-level and senior ? to engage in focused discussion on the latest advances in the field of cardiac arrhythmia mechanisms. The meeting fosters the development of trainees by supporting an associated Gordon Research Seminar on Cardiac Arrhythmia Mechanisms at which trainees present their research findings and engage in panel discussions with mentors on matters of career pathways and professional development. The specific aims of the conference are: ? To bring together investigators who study the mechanisms of cardiac arrhythmias from different disciplinary perspectives using state-of-the-art methodologies. In the intense and informal atmosphere of the GRC, such interactions can be transformative to participants? research programs. ? To bridge the gap between basic science and clinical applications by highlighting new discoveries and innovations that are translational while preserving the rigor of basic science and exploiting its potential for creating paradigm shifts. ? To provide the opportunity for lively networking interactions that foster the development of junior investigators as they develop lifelong relationships with each other and with more senior investigators. The GRC provides an unparalleled environment for the development and emergence of the next generation of leaders in our field. ? To highlight neglected areas in our understanding of cardiac arrhythmia mechanisms and to identify and prioritize novel research directions. These goals are closely aligned with the mission of NHLBI. They will be achieved during a five-day intensive meeting in which investigators of different professional levels, disciplines and occupations will present their work, engage in group and individual discussions, and establish relationships and collaborations that will transform current practices and advance our understanding of cardiac arrhythmia mechanisms.